


Like a Melody

by MinightRose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Old fan fic from my quotev, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinightRose/pseuds/MinightRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's like a melody in my head, Kiku loves (Y/n) so so very much. He remembers how they first met one night while she sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Melody

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my olllld ollld quotev account, I name all my accounts the same thing so don't be reporting me for "stealing" a story I have already written on my quotev. Any who, enjoy

Shawty's like a melody in my head,  
That I can't keep out, got me singin' like  
Na, na, na, na everyday  
It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay

Kiku looked at (y/n)'s sleeping form. (Y/n)'s (h/c) covered a part of her face. Kiku held her close as she slept peacefully. His sweet angel. He still couldn't believe that you were with him. He still remembered the first time when you two had met three years ago.

Remember the first time we met  
You was at the mall with your friend  
I was scared to approach you  
But then you came closer  
Hopin' you would give me a chance

The first time Kiku saw you, his jaw dropped. You were laughing with Italy at the food court. To Kiku, your laugh seemed musical. He had never seen a girl so pretty. He had agreed to meet Italy here, but he didn't know he was bringing a friend. Felicanio saw Kiku and waved franticlly for him to come and join them. Kiku shook his head but you had already seen him. You motioned for him to come and join them, but he shook his head blushing. You frowned then ran over to the shy japanese man and pulled him by the hand to join the both of you. In less than two weeks, Kiku and (y/n) became close friends. The two of you were always together no matter what. No matter how hard Kiku tried, (y/n) always seemed to invade his "personal space."

Who would have ever knew  
That we would ever be more than friends  
We're real worldwide, breakin' all the rules  
She like a song played again and again

Then one day when both of you sat at the bench at the park, (y/n) leaned on Kiku's shoulder and stayed there. The small japanese man grew flustered at your actions, he knew what he was feeling towards you, but he didnt want to ruin the relationship he had made with you. Soon the sun was setting and you were looking at it, "Doesn't it look beautiful Kiku?" Kiku was staring at you without you noticing. "Yes it does..... But there's nothing prettier than what I'm looking at." Kiku's eyes widen at what he said. You turn your head confused at what he said, and found him looking at you. "Kik-" You were cut off by his lips on yours.

When both of you annonced at the next world meeting that the two of you were going out, America cheered and congratulated you two and Germany handed some money over to Italy. Everybody congratulated you two.

See you been all around the globe  
Not once did you leave my mind  
We talk on the phone  
From night till the morn  
Girl, you really change my life

When Kiku's job took him half way across the world, (Y/n) stayed at home and called him every day. When she wasn't calling him, he was texting her, letting her know that she was always on his mind. They couldn't wait til he came home.

Doin' things  
I never do I'm in the kitchen' cookin' things she likes  
We're real worldwide, breakin' all the rules  
Someday I wanna make you my wife....

Kiku smiled at (y/n)'s sleeping form and quietly got up and headed to the kichen. Kiku got out the ingerients to make his little (y/n)'s favorite breakfast. He hummed happliy as he cooked, then he realized that he was cooking for her. Kiku never really cooked for her before, he smiled as he finished cooking for her. He would cook anything for her, as long as he could see her dazzling smile.

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Shawty got me singin'  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now she got me singin'

Kiku carefully reached over (y/n)'s sleeping form to reach his dresser drawer. He pulled it open slowly and took out a small velvet box. He flipped it open to reveal a dimond ring. He'd spent all of last week trying to find the perfect ring for his (y/n). He kept waiting for the right moment to ask but got nervous. Kiku sighed, closed the box and put it back. He wrapped both of his arms around (y/n)' s waist. Maybe he would ask tomorrow. It's all a matter of time........

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out, got me singin' like  
Na, na, na, na everyday  
It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay.....


End file.
